Adventures of John: Gods of War
by John The Adventurer
Summary: War is raging between the forces of Order and Chaos, and I stand alone against them. Now I must face five of mythology's deadliest and bloodthirsty gods if I am to survive. Two of these gods already bear grudges against me and will do anything to see me dead. After the events of Adventures of John: And So Begins the War.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: Gods of War

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

I've been through quite a lot in recent months. It all started when a faulty spell accidentally sent me to an alternate universe. There I fell in love with a magical queen so beautiful that she puts Aphrodite herself to shame, and by some miracle this icy beauty fell in love with me. We were forced apart, and I returned to my own universe believing that I would never see Elsa again. However, I was eventually able to return to my beloved Elsa, and after some crazy apocalyptic adventures together we got married, with Santa Claus performing the ceremony, Jack Frost as my best man, and the guests ranging from royalty such as Prince Philip and Princess Aurora to magical beings such as the Queen of Spring and Hermes.

Not long after we got married, I discovered that there was a great danger to the universe, in the form of a powerful secret society. I soon discovered that this society, calling themselves the Brotherhood of the Void, were part of a plan to bring an end to every universe. I went into the Void itself and learned to master the power of creation. Gathering together the greatest heroes of the multiverse, I was eventually able to destroy the Heart of the Void, returning the Void to its natural state and save the multiverse. After things had finally calmed down, Elsa told me that she was pregnant.

It turned out that she was pregnant with twins, which turned out to be the most beautiful baby boy and girl. Zane and Alana were born with beautiful silvery hair, with Alana bearing my golden eyes and Zane possessing his mother's icy blue eyes. Unfortunately, while our children are truly bundles of joy, life is not all good and jolly right now.

We are in the middle of a war. Two primordial forces of the universe, Order and Chaos, have been at war since the beginning of time, but now that war has reached new heights. If you haven't realized this yet, than you obviously haven't been paying enough attention. Politicians have been grabbing at power even more than they used to, governments are becoming more tyrannical, and more people across the world are dying from random acts of violence. Never before has our world been in a state like it is now.

But we are not the only ones being affected by this war. The realms of magic are split, all of the creatures of magic forced to take either the side of Order or Chaos. The war between these two forces is tearing our universe apart at a fundamental level. The barriers between the mortal realm and the magical realms have been falling apart, magical creatures becoming stuck halfway between our world and their own world. For now I have been able to keep things under control, but that won't last very long. Not only that, but last week I was confronted by a group of five of the most deadly and vicious deities that were ever worshipped by man, two of which have personal grudges against me. My previous encounters with Thor and Ares weren't exactly friendly, but even though I had never met Sekmet, Kali, or the Morrigan in the past, I doubted they would have any qualms with killing me brutally.


	2. Chapter 1: Discussion with Deities

Adventures of John: Gods of War

Chapter 1: Discussion with Deities

Author's Note: Sorry for my tardiness everyone. I've been very busy recently and haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I can finish this story before anything too crazy happens, as I want to keep you as up-to-date as possible. Facing all these so-called gods, I've been wondering something. Where do you think they get their power? Does being worshipped somehow give one the powers that people believe they have? Why can some of these beings die when others can't? Where they once human, and then being worshipped made them what they are, or did they come into being simply because people believed in them? So many questions, so few answers. I doubt even they remember that far back.

"Hey there guys," I muttered nervously. "Nice to see the two of you, and your friends as well. You wouldn't happen to be here to reminisce about old times, would you?"

"We are not your friends, child!" Thor exclaimed, brandishing his hammer. "You stole from Asgard and evaded my wrath for years, but now the time has finally come for you to pay the price!"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I could have sworn that the time for me to pay was next week. Let me just check my calendar…"

"Enough of your games!" Ares shouted, his eyes looking as if flames were about to leap out of them. "I too have a score to settle with you."

"I remember," I commented, sitting on the hood of my car casually. "How long did it take your daddy to put you back together again? He must have been furious with you." Ares roared in rage and flames burst from the ground around him, but a wave of my hand turned those flames into confetti. "But why did you two bring your girlfriends along? Surely two of the deadliest gods in mythology don't need their help, unless… you're afraid."

"Afraid!?" Thor exclaimed, stepping forward menacingly, his hammer crackling with electricity. "It is you who should be afraid, mortal!"

He was probably right. After all, seeing as we were in the mortal realm, I wasn't exactly my adventurous self. It was quite a contrast really, a single lanky teenage boy, facing five of the deadliest beings in the world, each of which were frightening to behold. But then again, I had already defeated one of them in the past. And while they may think of themselves as gods, I'm a Christian. While I couldn't deny these so-called deities had power, I knew that "god" was not a title they deserved. I also knew from experience that they were not undefeatable. And in the case of some of them, they could even be killed.

"Did all of you come here just for little old me?" I asked them. I shook my head at that thought. "No, that's not right. Warmonger and Thunderhead over here I would get, but you ladies? We haven't even met yet. Now, I am aware of how annoying I can be, but even I have difficulty making enemies when I never even met them. So, with that said, why are you here?"

It couldn't be a coincidence that this was happening now, while Order and Chaos were at war and the barriers between the realms were collapsing. I couldn't see any of the creatures that represent the influence of Chaos, but I could sense it emanating off of them. Why I see the influence of Chaos as a bunch of blobs I still don't know, but I could tell, looking at this five false gods, that they weren't simply being influenced by Chaos. They had embraced it completely, until it filled their whole being.

"You're outlaws!" I laughed in realization. "The different pantheons have all chosen Order. They think that they will get to keep their power that way. But Order just didn't work for you, did it? No, you five are five of the most bloodthirsty deities in mythology. Kali, the Hindu goddess of destruction, Sekhmet, the Egyptian goddess of war and savagery, the Morrigan, Irish goddess of violent death, and Ares, the Greek god of war and bloodshed. Thor here might have a nicer reputation due to his comic books, but anyone who has fought the Thunderer knows how bloodthirsty he really is. If Order wins this war, that means that there will be no more wars afterwards. You five couldn't stand that, now could you? Without war and bloodshed, you would be useless. So you betrayed your pantheons. Ra's champion, Shiva's wife, and Odin's favorite son betraying their pantheons. This war is truly turning things upside-down."

"We are not here to discuss the war," Thor stated. "We are here to kill you."

"Then why haven't you?" I replied. "You've had every opportunity to do so since you arrived here. I understand why you waited until now to try. With the diplomatic immunity I have in the affairs of the pantheons, you couldn't fight me without some severe punishment. Now that you have rebelled against your pantheons however, you feel that now you have your chance. But killing me isn't really what you want."

"Then what is it?" the Morrigan inquired, her red eyes gleaming. "I must say I am intrigued. These two promised me a show, and they have yet to deliver."

"They want to prove that they are better than I am," I told her. "Killing me wouldn't be enough, especially with you three helping. No, they want to give me a humiliating defeat and from the looks in their eyes, I'd say that Sekhmet and Kali are interested in testing my mettle as well." I paused, looking over the group. "Let us settle this with a series of duels. First Sekhmet, then Kali, then Ares, then Thor. Am I correct in believing that you are not interested in dueling me, Morrigan?"

"You are."

"Good. Unfortunately, I have my final exams this week, so I'm afraid the duels will have to wait until Thursday, when they are all done. Each duel will take place at noon, and will take place in the realm of your choosing. The duels will be won when one of the duelists either dies, surrenders, or is unable to keep fighting. Fighting can be done with magic or whatever weapons are available. Do these terms seem fair for you?"

"Why should we wait on you?" Ares demanded.

"Because education comes first," I replied, rudely forcing them through a tear in the barriers between the realms with a flick of my wrist.


	3. Chapter 2: Embattled Immortals

Adventures of John: Gods of War

Chapter 2: Embattled Immortals

"You're an idiot," I chastised myself as I paced around my room on Thursday. "An idiot! Who goes and challenges four different war gods to a duel?! Apparently I do." I shook myself off, trying to clear my head. "Pull yourself together John," I told myself. "You've beaten worse. Just beware their strengths and discover their weaknesses." Eventually the time came and I closed my eyes, going deep into meditation.

. . . . .

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of a vast desert. Sand dunes rose in the distance, nothing but sand and hot air as far as the eye could see. Immediately around me there was a metal ring, with the five bloodthirsty deities standing along it. "Well howdy there," I greeted nonchalantly, standing up. "Interesting choice of location. I guess it fits, what with Sekhmet being an Egyptian goddess and all. So, Miss Kitty, are you ready to fight?"

"You are foolish to face me, mortal!" Sekhmet growled, showing her fangs. "I will tear you limb from limb!"

"Blah blah, die mortal, blah blah, I'm so great, blah blah blah," I muttered. "Will you guys **ever** get over yourselves? You guys are always bragging on about how great you all are. Why don't we finally see some action along with all that talk?"

"Let us fight then!" Sekhmet exclaimed, jumping into the ring. "We will see if you are as powerful as you think!" I snapped my fingers and I shifted form, changing from a teenage boy to the Adventurer, my golden armor shining, crimson cloak billowing. My golden eyes blazed as I faced the lion goddess.

She slashed at me with her claws extended, roaring with rage. I dodged to the side, her claws slicing through the air mere millimeters from my cheek. She swiped again and again, each time barely missing me. Even with the enhanced reflexes I have in my Adventurer state, I was barely able to evade her frenzied attacks. As I did so, however, I realized her weakness. Much like Ares in my first battle with him, Sekhmet let her rage drive her. It gave her strength, but it also made her attacks wild and uncontrolled.

I concocted my plan as I continued to evade her attacks. Now, before I tell you what I did, I would like you to know that before this all occurred, I had been rewatching all three seasons of Avatar: The Last Airbender, so that may have influenced my decision somewhat. As Sekhmet's last attack came down I dug my feet into the sand and shot my hand outwards. A spire of rock blasted out of the ground, throwing her backwards. I took up a solid earthbending stance, solidifying the ground beneath me. She jumped at me again and I thrust my arms to the side, a pillar of rock shooting out from beside her, knocking her away.

Roaring, she leaped at me once more and I dodged to the side, blasting her away with a gust of wind. Another strike was dodged just as easily as I formed a whip out of the water in the air and snagged her ankle, sending her toppling to the ground. With each strike the Egyptian goddess grew more enraged and wild, the Chaos within her taking over. One attack was met with a salvo of fire blasts, another with a boulder to the face. Finally she was so enraged that she simply ran at me, intending to bear me down and tear me to shreds on the desert sands. Instead she was met with the point of a spear I had just conjured and I forced her down to the ground. She sought to free herself with her claws, but soon both of her palms and feet were also impaled by spears, stretching her body out and keeping her from being able to do anything to me. I know the spears weren't exactly in line with my Avatar theme, but they worked, so that is really all that matters.

"I know a bit about Egyptian mythology," I told the downed immortal. "Your gods are difficult to kill. However, the story of Osiris shows that you **can**, in fact, die. It also shows that you can come back." I conjured another spear and aimed it at her skull. "Now, this may not kill you," I told her, "but it will certainly hurt a whole lot. So, do you surrender?"

"Never!" she roared.

"Alright then." The spear went through her skull, and her cry of pain rang throughout the vast desert realm. "Set killed his brother Osiris by cutting him into a bunch of little pieces," I told her, conjuring my favorite flaming sword. "Now, I don't know exactly which parts are the important ones for you, so I guess I'll just have to start cutting parts off and see what does the most damage."

I raised my sword to strike and she cried out, struggling against the restraining spears. "Enough! You win. I have been defeated."

"Well then," I replied, stepping back. "See you all tomorrow." With that I bowed, and with a snap of my fingers both the spears and I vanished.

. . . . .

The next day at noon I appeared to find myself in the middle of a vast jungle. Like before I was in the center of a metal ring, with my adversaries circling around it. Sekhmet now shared the same look that Ares and Thor shared. I may have won the battle, but I had made a dangerous enemy. "I believe it is now my turn to battle the mortal," Kali stated, walking into the ring, swinging her scimitars. "You may have defeated Sekhmet, and you may have defeated Ares once in the past, but they are old. They have not been worshipped for centuries, millennia in the case of the Egyptian. My religion is still strong, and is one of the largest religions in the world. And I am not simply some warrior god. I am the goddess of destruction!"

"Then let's see your power then," I replied. "I've never fought a goddess of destruction before. This could be interesting."

She reached out to strike with her blade, only for me to strike her with a spire of rock out of the ground. Unfortunately for me, this tactic didn't work quite as well with her as it did with Sekhmet. Instead of hitting her, it seemed to unravel itself as it came near her. I conjured a dozen blades and sent them at her, only for them to explode before they could reach her. I conjured a wall of diamond between us, but a swipe of her blade shattered the wall as if it were glass.

"Goddess of destruction," I muttered, pulling a shard of diamond out of my cheek. "Alright then. This will be interesting." I was forced on the defensive as she came towards me, each of my attacks proving useless against her destructive powers. "Impressive," I muttered. _How exactly am I going to overcome this? _She closed in and struck, and as the blade came down I closed my eyes, gathering my creation energy into a blade. Her eyes went wide as the two blades connected and my sword held firm. Time seemed to stand still as I watched the two energies play across the blade, golden creation energy crackling across red destruction energy. She only paused for a moment, but it was enough. A blast of creation energy sent her reeling, and once she was far enough away I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, suddenly unable to move her feet.

"You are a goddess of destruction," I told her. "But I possess the power of creation. Creation will always be more powerful than destruction, but not only that, it happens on every level, beginning on the atomic level. I don't know how much a being like you knows about science, so I will explain this to you. Everything is made of atoms, even magical beings. Even you. And right now, I am replacing the atoms in your body with atoms making up certain minerals. In layman's terms, I am turning you to stone."

"No!" she cried. "Impossible!" But it was too late. Already her legs were nothing more than grey rock. I kept concentrating and the stone crept up her body until the process was complete and the goddess was a stone statue.

"It looks like I've won this bout," I stated with a chuckle. I didn't dare to break the statue, not knowing whether that would kill her or free her. "Maybe we could find a good garden for her to be a decoration in," I laughed. With that I left. Two adversaries had been defeated, but tomorrow I would have a rematch with Ares, and after him I would face Thor. I am much more powerful than I was the last time I faced the Norse thunder god, but it would still be one of the most dangerous fights I had ever been in.


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Arrangement

Adventures of John: Gods of War

Chapter 3: Broken Arrangement

Author's Note: I finished this chapter last night, but one of my sisters found out the computer's master password and messed with stuff, so my mother took away the internet, and I couldn't upload the chapter until I went somewhere with Wi-Fi.

The next day didn't go exactly as I planned. My parents decided that we needed to go on a family hike. So instead of being somewhere I could meditate at twelve o'clock, I was climbing up a mountain with a massive pack on my back. The hike lasted until five in the afternoon. When I finally arrived home, I went down into my room and began meditating.

. . . . .

"Sorry I'm late," I told them as I appeared in the middle of what appeared to be a vast arena. "Family matters. Couldn't be helped."

"You broke the terms of the agreement!" Ares exclaimed, brandishing a massive black axe. "You have voided the agreement, and now your life is forfeit!"

"Calm down there, Admiral Anger," I told him. "I'm late. Big whoop. Let's just get this duel over with."

"I don't think you understand," he chuckled. "You broke the agreement. Now your life belongs to us." He leaped towards me, battleaxe in one hand and greatsword in the other. I dodged his attack, only to find Thor bearing down on me, Mjolnir in hand. I dodged again to find Sekhmet's claws come within inches of my face. With a flick of my wrist I sent Sekhmet to the ground, screaming as the wounds I gave her previously reopened and blazed with light. Thor and Ares continued to attack, with all of my abilities were barely able to keep the two of them from slaughtering me.

I dodged a bolt of lightning from Thor's spinning hammer, turning to Ares. "So what does your other half think of all this?" I asked him conversationally as I parried a strike from his massive axe.

"What?" he asked, my tone shocking him enough to make him pause just long enough for me to deflect one of Thor's lightning bolts.

"Your Roman half," I replied. "I doubt that Mars is okay with all of this. He represents all that is Roman, and I can't think of a single civilization that loved Order more than Rome. Mars must be doing everything he can to break out."

Are's face shifted for a moment, becoming clean shaven and hawk-nosed for less than a second, a laurel wreath on his brow. He shook his head and he was once again a black-haired madman. "I have the Roman under control," he spat. "And you are going to die!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, getting out of the way of a lightning bolt, making it strike Ares in the chest. "Come on Mars. There are three gods aligned with Chaos still standing and only one opposing them. Get out of that prison your ugly half put you in and even the odds a bit. Rome needs its commander."

Sekhmet roared and leaped towards us, her injuries still blazing. Before she could strike me, a hand grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Where the black-armored Ares had been now stood a man in a dazzling white toga, gladius in hand. "You are not aligned with Order," he stated, "but you are not aligned with Chaos either. We are not allies, Adventurer, but today we fight together." Mars tossed Sekhmet to the side and came after her, his gladius slashing down.

"It looks like you're all alone," I told Thor, spinning my fiery blade around, the flames dancing across my golden armor. "Now we see which of us is truly the better warrior."

"Indeed," he replied, swinging his hammer. "This time there is nowhere for you to run." He blasted me with lightning, which I caught on my blade and sent back at him, leaping into the air and slicing downwards. He caught my blade on Mjolnir and threw me to the side, slamming his hammer down with his mystical strength. I put my hands out and he went flying across the arena.

I stood up and dusted myself off, chuckling to myself. "I developed that technique after fighting Superman," I told him, "who is way stronger than you by the way. If that had been his strike I was deflecting, he would have been tossed back several miles." He jumped at me again and I laughed, each time he struck sending the kinetic energy of his attack right back at him. "You Asgardians really aren't that smart, are you?" I laughed. "Then again, you guys are too old to know just how much science can help when using magic."

He attacked again, only to find himself on his back. I placed my foot on his chest and shoved him down as he attempted to rise. "Of all the beings to claim godhood, you Asgardians always made the least sense," I informed him. "You people only stay young because you constantly eat those stupid golden apples of yours, and killing you…" I chuckled, raising my blade. "Well, killing you is just too easy."

I felt a chill grim my soul and I looked to my left to see the Morrigan standing confidently, a dark smile on her face. As a goddess of violent death, the Morrigan possesses an ability similar to that possessed by the Norse Valkyries, in that she can mark a warrior in a battle for death. _Marked for death._ I felt the chill throughout my being as I sensed the mark descend upon me. Then every nerve in my body screamed in pain as lightning coursed through me and I fell to the ground. As I lay there everything began to go dark.


	5. Epilogue

Adventures of John: Gods of War

Epilogue

I awoke with a gasp, life returning to my form. Looking up I saw Mars, his toga stained with blood, but no sign of anyone else. "What happened?" I asked, raising myself to my feet.

"The Morrigan marked you for death," he replied. "Then Thor killed you with a blast of lightning. I petitioned my father Jupiter to bring you back with his own lightning, but in the time it took me to do that, the others escaped."

"All except for Kali," I chuckled, gesturing to the Hindu goddess's new stone body. "Why did you bring me back?"

"We were battle comrades," he answered. "An honorable warrior never leaves his comrade when he can save him."

"Thank you," I told him.

"Know this, Adventurer," he stated. "We may have been on the same side of this battle, but you are still an enemy of Order. The next time we meet on the battlefield, it will not be as allies."

"Understood," I responded. "So what now? What do we do with rocky over there? Are you sure you can keep control of your nastier half?"

"With Jupiter's aid, controlling Ares should not be a problem," he answered. "As for the Indian, I will find a suitable garden for her to be a statue in where it is unlikely she will be broken. You should return to the mortal realm. You have your own issues to deal with."

"I guess this is goodbye then," I sighed. "I'm not sure if I like you, but you are definitely **way** better than your Greek counterpart. See you some other time." With that I returned to our realm, the gods of war defeated, for the most part. Thor and the others escaped, but now they know I am not merely some pawn in their games. I am capable of defeating, and in some of their cases, killing them. They should be more wary now when dealing with me.

Author's Note: Okay, This story came in way later than I meant it to, but I did finish it before anything too crazy happened. I worry though. While I've made a lot of progress on the magical side of things, it only seems to be getting worse over here in the mortal realm. It seems like almost every other day I hear a new story about someone getting shot, and that is just in my own city. With war is escalating too quickly, and I still have no idea how to stop it. Everyone reading this, please do whatever you can to help in whatever little way you can. The fight for Balance has never been more important than it is now. Remember, even the smallest of actions can make the greatest difference.


	6. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

- The Lost Weeks

s/10620110/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen-The-Lost-Weeks

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order

21. The Stolen Queen

s/10320119/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Stolen-Queen

22. Twist in Time

s/10349673/1/Adventures-of-John-Twist-in-Time

The War

23. And So Begins the War

s/10375969/1/Adventures-of-John-And-So-Begins-the-War

24. Gods of War

s/10436380/1/Adventures-of-John-Gods-of-War

25. Ravages of War

s/10487273/1/Adventures-of-John-Ravages-of-War


End file.
